new place, saves face or so im told
by Alexandria Holmes
Summary: modern? au, where everyone is in high school. Ahsoka Tano just moved to Coruscant high, her first day doesnt go as well as one could hope. follow ahsoka as she makes friends and ememies! [man i really suck at summarys, more info insde read and reveiw please!] no pairing decided yet. its high school, that's why is teen rating.
1. Chapter 1

Sw: tcw 21 December 2015

 **AN: Hey guys I haven't written a story in a long time. So this is a new development inspired by the lack of modern? AU school fics for Star wars: The Clone Wars. This goes out to my little brother, who deserves all the pain of high school that awaits him in the near future. I have no sympathy for u asshat.**

 **DISCLAIMER: lol if I owned this show, things would be different.**

 **Third person pov:**

"Ahsoka Tano" the teacher at the front of the class room glanced at Ahsoka, "she is a new student to our school, make sure she feels welcome." The teacher said with a monotone voice. "Ahsoka please take a seat." The teacher gestured at the room. The class watched Ahsoka move to her seat each of them making their own judgments from first glance, Tortugans where not a common species to this town there where very few in this town, so seeing the humanoid girl was a strange sight. Ahsoka quickly sat in an empty seat near the back of the room, her lekkus' turning darker as Ahsoka noticed most of the class was staring at her. Ahsoka relaxes when the teacher starts to teach the class again, eager to have the attention of the class away from her.

As the teacher drones on about world geography most of the class has tuned out, "Psst" the girl a seat over from Ahsoka tries to grab Ahsoka's attention. Ahsoka turns to the girl with raised eyebrow marking, taking in the sight of the girls freckled face with a yellow-greenish tint and blue eyes, the girl was dressed in robes and a headdress the only showing skin was the girls face and hands. "Hey, I'm Barriss Offee. If you don't mind me asking, where did you move from?" the girl, Barriss, asked in a proper voice.

"I'm from a town called Shili…" Ahsoka responded quietly not wanting to draw the teachers' or the classes' attention to her. Barriss nodded and turned back to the teacher writing down notes. Ahsoka looked around the class noticing how no one was paying any attention to the teacher, well except Barriss. Ahsoka sighed looking at the clock trying to will time to pass faster. It's hard moving to a new town and entering the first year of high school, it's harder to move in the middle of the school year.

Ahsoka smiled relived when the bell rang grabbing her stuff and rushing out of the class, Ahsoka glanced down a the schedule in her hand "3rd Period: Algebra" Ahsoka felt a wave of relief hit her, workshop something easy and relaxing, perfect class to relax and tune out the world. Not watching where she was going Ahsoka turned a corner to fast and crashed into what felt like a wall, Ahsoka fell on her butt and looked at see what or who she had ran into. Ahsoka winced and looked up to see who she had run into.

He was human obviously male, with light brown hair, a strong jawline and blue eyes. He was standing up looking down at her. "What the hell was that for?" he asked Ahsoka offering his hand to help her up.

Ahsoka slowly got up accepting his offered hand "You should watch where you're going." Ahsoka snapped at him, "I was just trying to make it to class." Ahsoka claimed in defense.

Annoyance and anger flashed in his eyes "I need to watch where I'm going?! You should watch where you're going! You ran into me!" he exclaimed not having the time or patience for this. He glared at the Toruga girl, roughly brushing past Ahsoka.

Ahsoka sighed "great I'm already making friends." Ahsoka mumbled under her breath, looking up at the clock in dismay there was a low chance of Ahsoka making it to class on time, nevertheless Ahsoka ran down the practically empty halls to make it to class, entering the room just as the final bell rang. Ahsoka plopped herself down in an empty seat, and tuned into the teacher. Ahsoka was starting to relax no one to bug her, and the teacher didn't seem keen on making her stand up and introduce herself as her 2nd period teacher was. Third period passed uneventful for Ahsoka her biggest problem was the boredom that came with algebra.

Ahsoka glanced at the clock which read 10:49AM, Ahsoka pulled out her schedule to check which lunch she had B lunch which meant that Ahsoka would have to go to her next class then leave from there to lunch. Ahsoka turned her focus back to the worksheet in front of her.

Ω

Honestly Ahsoka was dreading lunch, so far she knew one person, Barriss, and something told Ahsoka Barriss may not be one with many friends. Ahsoka was actually surprised at how many people where in B lunch, she figured that with 4 lunches it wouldn't be too crowded, but to Ahsoka dismay the lines were already long and many tables had been claimed. Ahsoka got her food and looked for an empty seat. Glancing around the room she saw the guy she ran into sitting on top of a table with a bunch of people around him. _Great, he's one of those guys who thinks he's above the rules_ Ahsoka thought to herself, glancing at the sign above the table he was at, it read: "No sitting on top the tables". Barriss caught Ahsoka's attention waving for Ahsoka to go sit with her.

Ahsoka quickly crossed the cafeteria to Barriss smiling at her when she sat down. Barriss starts telling Ahsoka who to stay away from and who is okay to be friends with, Barriss pointed at the table which the guy Ahsoka had ran into earlier "Those are the popular kids, they range from sophomores to seniors no freshman have become good enough to sit there this year. Last year the kid on top of the table, sat at that table last year when he was a freshman, or so I've heard." Barriss got quieter as she went on "but that's just what I heard I wasn't here last year and I don't like to spread gossip." Barriss said as if just realizing that she had gossiped. Barriss continued pointing out people "that's Padmé Amidala she's on the student council and is like the princess of Coruscant high school. And the blonde next to her is Duchess Satine Kryze she is also on the student council but she tends to stay neutral an most matters that come up, and on the other side of her is Mina Bonteri she's on the student council and tends to vote against Padmé and appears to go against a lot of Padmés' views." Barriss informed looking up as a boy with brown hair started to walk towards Ahsoka and Barriss.

The boy sat down next to Barriss and addressed Ahsoka "hey, I'm Lux Bonteri." He stuck his handout for a handshake awkwardly over the table.

"Ahsoka Tano" Ahsoka responded shaking his hand

Lux turned to Barriss "hey, Barriss." Lux said with a smile "long time no see." Lux turned to Ahsoka "I've known Barriss for years we grew up on the same street." Ahsoka nodded. Barriss started talking to Lux both of them catching up with each other.

Ω

Most of the day passed uneventful for Ahsoka, her last class of the day would be MJROTC. She was actually looking forward to this class since at her previous school she had been ranked Second Lieutenant which was a pretty high accomplishment for only being in MJROTC for a year and a half. Ahsoka was a special case, she joined MJROTC when she was in 8th grade, usually people don't get accepted I 8th but Ahsoka showed talent and skill and impressed the Sargent Majors in her old town. Ahsoka was slightly nervous since the C.O.s would decide whether Ahsoka got to keep her rank of start from the bottom like all the other freshman and start as an LE1.

Ahsoka didn't know what she really expected when she entered the room but what she did not expect to see was the guy she ran into earlier, Anakin, talking with a senior, and a black guy who looked like he already served time in the war to all be conferring with each other and the room be practically empty other than them. Ahsoka cleared her throat and raised an eyebrow marking at the three of them as they quickly turned around. "I'm Ahsoka Tano, I'm new here my schedule says this is the room for MJROTC."

Anakins' eyes widened and he turned to the other two "No absolutely not, I refuse!" he all but yelled. "I don't want her; I have enough in my platoon." Anakin tried knowing it was a lost cause as the senior smiled and stroked his beard. Ahsoka looked on in confusion. The black man nodded his head, Anakin slowly turned around "Looks like we're stuck together" he explained further seeing the confused look on Ahsoka "you're being placed in my platoon, I'm Anakin Skywalker." He introduced himself to Ahsoka who seemed content with the decision made.

"Pardon my friend he doesn't like change, I'm Obi-wan Kenobi" the man with the beard said "and this is Master Sargent Mace Windu." Obi-wan said putting his hand on Master Sargent's' shoulder. "We have talked to your old Majors and discussed with each other and agreed you can keep your rank, and you will be placed in platoon A." obi-wan glanced at Anakin as he finished his sentence

"Just because the thought you were good enough for that rank doesn't mean we do, prove yourself worthy." Anakin muttered brushing past Ahsoka. Ahsoka felt annoyance toward Anakin, _he doesn't even know me!_ Ahsoka glared at his retreating form. Master Sargent Mace nodded to Ahsoka before going to the room next door. Obi-wan observed Ahsoka for a minute before signaling for her to follow him.

"Follow me for your uniform, Charlies, and dress blues." Ahsoka immediately followed. "I've known Anakin for a long time, don't worry he'll warm up to you. Although I don't understand why he's so hostile toward you he's usually fine with the LE1s he gets." Obi-wan told Ahsoka although the last part seemed to be said more to himself than to Ahsoka.

 **AN: r &r please! Criticism is welcome. Love u guys, also my other fic will hopefully soon be updated.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dedicated to my APUSH teacher who switched the quiz days on us constantly so that I am up till 2 AM taking notes for it to turn out as completely unnecessary.**

 _ **Third pov**_

Obi wan gave Ahsoka a reassuring smile handing her the box with her uniforms "We got you're sizes from your last school, so everything should fit, however if something doesn't fit tell e or Master Sargent Mace and we'll take care of it." Ahsoka gave a weak smile back MJRTC not seeming so great now with her platoon leader already seeming to dislike her.

Ω

Ahsoka relaxed on her couch in her small apartment that she was actually quite proud of the tiny apartment; she found it herself declining the offer to live with her uncle Plo although that would have been an easy solution to Ahsoka having to move to Coruscant. Ahsoka is very strong willed and ready to prove herself, and getting an apartment was a small way of proving she was ready and okay to move on. Ahsoka smiled to herself turning on the T.V. to watch Hawaii Five O, enjoying the peace and quie- "Oh, So now…. I can't believe… on me!" bits of conversation as an angry voice carried in from outside.

Ahsoka groaned "so much for peace and quiet" she muttered as she made her way to the window. Ahsoka opened her window and looked out it to see a very pissed off Anakin and a girl, assumed to be Padmé Anakin's' girlfriend, Padmé appeared to be trying to get Anakin to calm down in a diplomatic fashion. It didn't seem to be working as Anakin only got stormier. "Will you shut up down there; some of us are trying to enjoy civilized quiet! Not that you would know anything about that Anakin!" Ahsoka shouted down to the couple.

Padmé looked up apologetically, Anakin seemed surprised and annoyed. "Hey, you're making the same amount of noise as us!" He shouted back up seeming slightly proud of his response.

Ahsoka rolled her eyes "you disrupted my peace and quiet you idiot, I was just trying to watch my show!" Ahsoka shouted back in defense. Anakin glared at her for a moment, before he abruptly turned and swanned off, Padmé rushing after him. Ahsoka smiled peace and quiet returning and settled back on her couch.

Ω

Ahsoka jolted up from her seat on the couch, having slipped into a light nap while watching her show, she glanced at the time frowning when it dawned it on her that she would need to eat soon and she highly doubted she really had the supplies to make a meal. Talking outside her apartment appealed to her curiosity making her go and crack her door open so that she could be nosey without being seen. Ahsoka's eyes widened slightly at the sight before her; Padmé laughing with a man who had a strong jaw line, brown eyes, thin eyebrows, and brown sliced back hair, he also dressed like a pompous arse, Ahsoka thought that it was strange but they went into the apartment across from her room. Just when she was about to shrug it off and return to her quiet room, she caught movement from the corner of her eye, behind a fake tree. After a minute of staring and squinting she recognized the person hiding back there as a pissed off Anakin. Stifling a laugh that had bubbled up in her as she watched him creep along to get closer in what Ahsoka assumed was hopes of eavesdropping. After a short mental debate with herself, she decided to call him out on it, "Trouble in paradise?" she asked with a smirk, opening her door wider and leaning against the frame.

Anakin's head shot up, eyes wide landing on her after a brief moment of shock he narrowed his eyes at her crossing his arms "I don't know what you're trying to imply, but there is nothing wrong and this hallway is not your property so I can hang around wherever I want." He declared instantly going on the defensive; his body language reeked of wariness as he tensed up.

Ahsoka stood silently for a moment as the air filled with tension, then deciding she would probably have to be the one to break it anyways and with his defenses up she was not likely to get much out of him anyways, she asked him if he wanted to come in, and have a cup of tea or coffee. He eyed her with suspicion for a moment, hesitating before accepting her offer "You're not going to try and poison me or anything right?" he asked mostly joking. He didn't know Ahsoka, saw her in school, they both got stuck with each other in JROTC, and if he was honest he didn't know much on her yet and he got the impression that they both weren't happy with the JROTC situation, so he was warry.

Ahsoka chuckles slightly and with a slight shake of her head she assures him that there is no foul play here; Or at least, not in this moment.

With no reasonable grounds to say no, he accepted and followed her into the small apartment. Ahsoka busies herself with fixing them a cup of coffee while he takes a look around. It does not escape his notice that there were practically no photos of her as a kid, or of her family.

When Ahsoka returns with the drinks she finds Anakin standing in the middle of the room, brow furrowed and staring off into space. While waiting for him to return to the land of the living, and after she placed his cup onto the coffee table, she begins to drink her coffee slowly, and smooth, listening for any sound of Padmé leaving the apartment. Wondering herself as to the reason that Anakin was spying on his, Ahsoka assumed at least, girlfriend, while she hung out with another guy, Ahsoka waited for Anakin to explain the situation when he finished zoning out.

A laugh was heard from across the hall, Ahsoka left her door open a crack in order to hear them better if they were loud, snapping Anakin back to the present. He took notice of the cup on the table and grabbed it. He gave Ahsoka a slight nod in thanks. At her inquisitive look he sighed, took a drink, and then deviled into the reason he was here. "The two of them are working on a project for economics together…" he paused and took another sip of the coffee "They use to date, long time ago. Her parents wanted her to date someone who had a trust fund, and a plan with his life. They dated for a while, half a year almost, before they broke it off, or rather she broke it off with him." He stared into his cup, "I am not spying… well I mean I am, but I trust her. I don't trust that guy. Or how well they seem to get along"

Shocked that he would actually tell her this much considering they just met today, she decided that this was too heavy for the moment, after thinking for a moment she decided to help him spy on Padmé in a more subtle and less rudimentary way. Ahsoka made her way over to a box, wherein lay all of her fancy spy tech stuff that her uncle Plo gave her when she was obsessed with being a spy a few years back. Anakin watched with the pretense of not caring, but in fact he was quite curious about what she might pull out. "If we're going to do this, we should do it right." Ahsoka declared bringing the box over. "Now how long is the project, how long will they be working together?" she asked as she riffled through the box for walkie-talkies.

"The project is due at the end of the mid-term"

"Okay, that's like 5 weeks away"

"Uh, yeah, why?"

Ahsoka turns to him with a slight smile, and two walkie-talkies, "well if we're going to make sure this Rush Clovis guy doesn't make the moves on your girl, then we're going to do this right."

Anakin smirked and nodded taking a walkie-talkie from her. "Alright, what are you thinking, what's the plan here?"

 **DUHDUHDUH CLIFFHANGER**

 **Love ya guys, thank you to all my loyal followers. I know I know I took forever. I'm a lazy person kind of a short chapter also sorry. I do plan to continuing this and keeping up with the story in the future, love y'all 3**


End file.
